Important administrative and safety considerations in the transportation of students on school buses are the assignment and tracking of students to specific, designated buses. From an economic perspective, many companies who contract transportation services to school districts are paid according to the number of students who actively ride their buses. As a matter of safety, it is imperative to ensure that students are boarding their assigned routes.